Papa Don't Preach
by Wicked R
Summary: Giles warns Buffy about the Immortal.


Title: Papa Don't Preach

Author: Wicked R

This is just for my own and for the readers' enjoyment. Mutant Enemy owns the Angel/Buffy characters and the Universe.

Please email for comments and criticism. Cynicism is allowed too.

Genre: G/glimpse.

Rating: G

Pairing: B/I with references to a whole lot of other past/future pairings.

Summary: Giles warns Buffy about the Immortal.

Note: English is still not my first language, but I'm getting there…

Buffy was lying on her bed in her hotel room. She'd been awake since noon, but didn't have any inclination to get up. When you are working with the creatures of the night, you end up operating the same way as they do. That, and her endless night sessions with the Immortal. She was flipping absent-mindedly through a Charm magazine and munching on peanuts when the phone rang. Turning to her nightstand she picked it up on the next ring, wondering who could be calling her, "hello?" she asked.

Giles at the other end answered her, "Buffy?"

"Uh...hi...yeah, it's me," she answered back slowly, "is everything okay?"

"Fine. And there?"

Buffy sighed to herself. Not that she wouldn't be ready for another apocalypse, but it was nice to just relax for a while cause she never knew how long it ever lasted, "I've got nothing new to report.

"I dunno...just to talk," he replied. "So, where did you get to after the party last night?"

"Well..." he trailed off.

"Well?" she asked, not liking the sound of that. Maybe there was some kinda eminent end of the world typa thingy after all.

"Well, you know, how I sometimes don't approve of different boyfriends of yours at different times? We don't actually have anything specifically and totally wrong about the Immortal in our files, but there are some dodgy things..."

"Ah, Giles. Remember, you are actually only reading the horror chronicles. I mean Watcher Files. Same thing."

"I must ask. Why do you keep taking these risks? Between two evils, why do you always take the one you never tried before?"

"Maybe it's just me I suppose. Other than that, he was just so fascinating with all his old times stories, generous as a prince, gorgeously curly…"

"Oh, well that sounds very responsible of you. Balances out on the vampires with souls or chips issue."

"Did he not help us identifying slayers with his sixth sense and did he not defend me against the zhaan demon congress?"

"Buffy, I want you to be happy. Remember, these are just the flames of being in love, before we really open our eyes. I can hear it in your voice."

"That is what you think."

"No. Buffy...I was hoping I didn't need to tell you this…but before you come with your usual he-changed-and-can-be-a-good-man speech…well, I assume it will be better if I just read it up what I've got here…khmm…it was actually Rome, 1894. Na ja, huh, the Immortal captured and tortured Angelus and William."

"Really? He never told me that. I'll have to ask him now."

"He had good reasons not to tell you."

"Come on, Giles. Isn't that, I mean in principle, isn't that good? Capturing and making two of the most murderous…uh, vice and you know all that kinda vampires suffer? The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing, right?"

"That wasn't actually the point of him doing the capturing Buffy."

"And what was the point?"

"Having a round with Darla and Drusilla. As soon as he fulfilled his pleasure buds, he let your e…I mean Angelus and Spike go."

"Oh…well, he must've wanted to have some fun on their expense. No harm in that. I repeat, in principle, when you are doing that to vampires in general…twice or once!" she blubbered, "sometimes always…and also…"

"I'm not finished yet."

"Oh," Buffy said a little disturbed.

"I'm not sure how up to date are you with slayer history."

"Uhm, well, had other things to do? Slaying amongst other things, remember?"

"Well, the longest surviving Slayer in history was Spanish lady Margherita Moriantes, Slayer from 1820-1852. Although there is no actual proof for this either, but some say she survived that long because she only killed vamps that the current master vampire of Europe allowed her to. That she was just a minion of…"

"Angelus?!"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this before?"

"Why didn't you read it up yourself?" Giles sighed, "you seemed to treat him as two separate personalities. With seeing how Spike developed, I'd bet you would consider that differently now…but I don't want to tell you things about Angelus. The Immortal. He seems to have a fascination with…"

"Slayers? He said he went out his was to meet a few."

"Hmm, maybe. Hear me out. To put it bluntly, he seems to have a fascination with Angelus. Or more so, his women. He went out with all of them. Apart from the above mentioned three, there was vampire Slayer Alana Coghlan of Gallway who seemed to have disappeared just after two month on the job in 1787…"

"What? How many Slayers was Angel involved with?"

"As far as we know, just these two. Plus you and Faith of course. But strangely, the Immortal was involved with the same two in the past. Not one other. Just a whole lot of undead or currently dust vampires and noble women Angelus crossed at some point in his life…Buffy? You're all quiet. What are you intending to do?"

"With the Immortal? Nothing. I'll just leave him sleeping in the other room. I have some things to thank him and we had some non-serious fun…otherwise? Go back to Spike. Or…is there anything you wanna tell me about him? If there is, now is the time."

"Other than killing Slayers? According to all our files, Spike has always been for monogamy and loyalty. Dru, or no one. Then Harmony and you…"

"Fine then. I'll call you from LA."

The End.


End file.
